Computers are increasingly being used to generate and manipulate "objects" having high degrees of complexity. In computer graphics, for example, simulated structures, images, textures, designs, motions and the like are often considered "objects," or may be represented by corresponding "objects," which are generated and manipulated by the computer. Similarly, in computer generation of sounds for, for example, music, individual sounds, chords, and even sound progressions are often considered "objects," which are generated and manipulated by the computer. Generally, an "object" relates to a computer-generated element which may be generated and processed by the computer and through appropriate attachments to the computer, such as a video display or an audio device, may be visually or audibly displayed to and perceived by an operator using the computer.
An object may be represented in the computer by a "representation" which directs the computer in how the object is to be generated. Typically, representations of object are in the form of computer programs which embody procedural models which, when executed by a computer, essentially provide step-by-step instructions indicating how a particular object is to be created and manipulated. The methodology by which such programs are generated places a significant burden on a programmer or operator, since he or she must understand not only the image to be created, but also the details of the often complicated procedures that must be embodied in the program to enable the computer to generate the object. Small changes which may be required to modify an object in a particular way may require significant and time-consuming changes or additions to the procedures embodied in the program.